SHIFT
by Steller.Stars
Summary: "-If you asked her today how she had survived this far she would tell you three things. One, quick thinking. Two, determination. Three, Fairy Tail." Lucy Heartfilia is in the mist of the zombie apocalypse. However things are not hopeless. Humans come together in guilds, fighting back against the zombies. Read to follow Lucy on her awesome bad ass adventures with Fairy Tail.


*Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

 _SHIFT_

 _ **TO LUCY HEARTFILIA**_ , _words meant everything. Maybe it was how she was raised, with her dad being the head of a successful company full of riches and herself being the heir, she was brought up taught that words could lead to succession or failure. However lately she hadn't been quite fond of words. Words like, 'infected', 'zombies', 'run', and 'safety' were simply getting old._

 _'Virus Z' broke out a year ago. If someone had told Lucy back in 2019 that the zombie apocalypse would arrive and she would survive, Lucy would ask them what type of drug they were on. Honestly Lucy wasn't the type of person who would tell you the zombie apocalypse was impossible. No, to her a zombie apocalypse was very possible. However her surviving? Three months ago if Lucy knew what the following month was to be of, she would have started preparing her funeral._

 _Lucy was raised as delicate as a princess, she had never once touched a weapon before, not even a can opener. If you asked her to run she would pick up her dress with her pinky pointed out and swiftly hop in an elegant manner wearing her Manolo Blahnik high heels. If you shoved a can of tuna in her hands and told her that would be her only meal for the day she would sit in a corner and cry while trying to figure out how to open the lid._

 _However, if you asked her today how she had survived this far she would tell you three things._

 _One, quick thinking._

 _Two, determination._

 _Three, Fairy Tail._

* * *

Lucy smiled. Despite everything, in any situation, humans always made luxuries. Things to look forward to. Things to be thankful for.

Even in an apocalypse, someone out there made something to smile for.

And it was something called, 'The Mcgarden'.

It was a radio station which someone out there got working about a month ago, and every night at eight it would cover all the news going on in this zombie infested world. It may not seem like much, but to Lucy, it meant the world to her. In fact, she wouldn't be alive without it.

And so she laid there, on the roof of the beat up RV pulled over on the side of the highway, looking up at the stars while the radio hummed softly below her. She checked her watch: 7:59. Any second now. And in these seconds of waiting while looking up at the sky, she soaked it all in, knowing she wouldn't be able to do this tomorrow night, if she survived that is. Tomorrow night she will officially be in San Francisco, she will be long past the country roads, where she could usually sleep peacefully. The past month she had stuck to country roads, where rare zombies lingered. But San Francisco was unavoidable if she wanted to get there the fastest.

 _But_ _… What if I don't make it?_

 _Don't worry Lucy, you will._

 _But what if others get there first? Where will I go after that?_

 _We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now just focus on why you're doing this, stay determined._

She took a deep breath.

She will make it.

She's meant to.

She can feel it.

Ever since Phantom Lord, ever since she saw the symbol, she's seen more. Felt more. Heard more. She knows she belongs there. Her thoughts were cut off by the familiar voice coming from the radio. _"Good evening survivors. Mcgarden here with your news."_

Lucy jumped back through the sky window, and closed it after her. No need to attract any zombies with the noise.

 _"I've survived another day, and if you're listening, so have you._ _Congratulations to all of us."_

She smiled once again at her words.

 _"News just arrived of the death of the Heartfilian Heir, Lucy Heartfilia."_

Her smile melted.

 _"Team Natsu of Fairy Tail just returned after destroying one of Phantom Lord's smaller bases. For those of you who don't know the Heartfilian gossip, well listen closely. The Heartfilian guild was created right at the start of the apocalypse, based off of Heartfilia co. A rich business that focused on futuristic technology, few haven't heard of it. However the master, Jude Heartfilia, was then diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. He had two years to live at most. So it was decided that his only child, Lucy Heartfilia, would take his place after his death. And about two months ago, it was announced that Lucy would be married off to Totamaru of Phantom Lord in order to create an alliance._

 _However, about two months ago Phantom Lord began a series of attacks on Fairy Tail. Such as, destroying one of their main bases, trespassing on their land, and at one point they even a-assaulted members. At that point it was declared that Fairy Tail would go to war with Phantom Lord, and last month Team Natsu discovered a smaller base and destroyed it inside out. However, according to Erza Scarlet, they made quite the discovery while there."_

Lucy braced herself, knowing what was coming.

 _"They walked in on Totamaru beating Lucy Heartfilia senseless while she was chained to the wall."_

She cringed at the memory.

 _"Of course, Team Natsu defeated Totamaru but_ _… When they checked Lucy's pulse… Well… You know the rest."_

But they don't know the rest.

No one but Lucy does.

Well, truthfully she doesn't really know what happened.

She felt her heart stop and couldn't move. But she heard and felt everything around her. And an hour later, after they left, she woke up just fine.

That's when Lucy knew, she had to go to Fairy Tail.

However, it was easier said then done. No one outside Fairy Tail knew where any of their bases were. And so, for a while she just drove around, never staying in one place for long. A few weeks later she arrived in California, and saw Fairy Tail's symbol on almost every building. She knew she was close, and every time she saw the Fairy Tail symbol spray painted onto a surface she just smiled and felt that need in her chest, she knew she belonged there.

It wasn't until two weeks ago when her prayers were answered. She had been listening to 'The Mcgarden' and was surprised when the broadcast started out in morse code. Lucy, being the smart girl she is quickly deciphered it.

 _"For limited time only Fairy Tail is accepting new people. However, in order to only get the best, it has been decided it will be a race. The first three people who arrive at Oregon City's glass museum will be accepted. The deadline is September 19th."_

 _Fairy Tail, here I come._

* * *

 **Yosh. This is muchhhh better. Of course this is just the prologue though :P**

 **A few things I should mention:**

 **-Fairy Tail in a fairly odd world, is still my focus right now. :P**

 **-Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **-If you haven't read my other stories, please go check them out.**

 **-Love** **y'all**

 **Peace.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
